


A Sweetened Taste

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you discover that man your in love with has a deep secret





	A Sweetened Taste

The day you had found of Jefferson wasn’t a human being changed your life forever. He didn’t know you knew, but you knew you had started acting differently towards him. But you couldn’t really help your actions. Your boyfriend was  a fucking creature of the night. What the hell was so normal about that? Nothing!

He’d always asked if you were in a funk or  tired. You’d always agreed with him whenever he noticed you flinching away from his touch. One day he had asked if yo no longer loved him. But that wasn’t the case at all. You loved Jefferson with your entire heart-a feat that now seemed terrifying.

But after your shocking discovery, you’d started to notice that he strayed away from certain things; he always picked garlic out of his food, he always proffered taking you out at night- less people around to bother him, he had always claimed. Sometimes he’d stay out of the house for hours, without a single text or a call to state that he was okay, that he was only out with his friends.

For a long while, you had assumed the man-creature??- was cheating on you. One day, you had decided following one of the many nights where he claimed to be out with his friends. You had stealthily followed him with your car, always keeping a safe distance from him as to not be caught.

He’d turned down an alleyway far too narrow for your car to fit through so you had decided to follow him on foot. You were terrified with each step you took You had thought it odd that he had a date in the middle of some dark alleyway.

But all those those had come to a splintering halt when you heard him chuckle darkly- a sound you never imagined coming from the man at all. He approached three men whom stood in the shadows a little distance away from you as you took cover behind a dumpster. You were far away enough to not be seen, but close enough to hear the words that had been spoken.

“Ready for your weekly feeding?” a man asked, grinning at your boyfriend with a wide grin.

“Always.” Jefferson chuckled,shaking the hands of the other men. “What bitch are we feeding from tonight?”

“Her name is Emma.” The first man had introduced, beckoning to a female. He gripped her by the throat before sliding his hand towards her mouth. “She won’t blabber on. I’ve fed on her a few times last week after that damn attack last week.”

“She’s clean?” Jefferson asked, stepping towards Emma with a shimmering glint in his eyes, a look that terrified you. “Tasty, even?”

“Simply the best.”

Jefferson smirked before swiftly stepping up towards the girl and you nearly squealed in horror as you noticed thick, long fangs sliding out of your boyfriend’s mouth before tehy sunk deeply into the girl’s throat. You couldn’t watch anymore and before you had gotten caught, you bolted out of the alley and back to your car. Surely, you were dreaming about all of this, right?

Later that night, he’d come home, cloth freshly washed, not a drip of scarlet splattered across his skin. You acted as normally as possible, until dinner. He’d sensed you were off, or perhaps you weren’t hiding your fright as well as you thought you were.

“Baby bean?” he asked, his fork halfway to his mouth as he bored his gaze onto you. “You’ve been acting strange lately. Is everything okay?”

Fiddling with the hem of your shirt as you were seated in front of him, you puffed out your cheeks before looking up at him. “I need to ask you something, Jefferson.” you waited for him to nod before continuing, “I need to know what’s going on with you.”

An emotion flickered behind his bright blue eyes before his brows furrowed questioningly. “Meaning?”

“I followed you earlier today, I had suspicions, but not what I’ve seen today could have prepared me for the damned truth.”

“You’ve-you-” he took a calming breath before the fork dropped from his hand and he folded his hands in front of him before pressing his forehead to them. “What do you want to know? Y/N, you have to understand, I never wanted you to find out that way. I was terrified that you would leave if I revealed that to you.”

“And now?”

You hesitated, choosing your next words carefully. “I still love you, but I don’t know what to do.”

“I never wanted you to be in the harm’s spotlight, Y/N. You have to believe that I kept this a secret to protect you. I’ve loved you always. I’ve always stayed by your side.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” you swallowed the vomit that rose in your throat. “How old are you?”

“Yes, I have, when I was first born into this world. I’m older then Cleopatra, that’s for sure. I haven’t cared to remember my age in centuries.” He started running his fingers around the plate in front of him.

“Who were those men out there with you?”

“They’re called Chasers; they track down specific blood types for vampires. The girl I fed off from, her name was Emma Swan. I’ve been feeding off her and two others for months. Drinking their blood keeps me sated.”

You nodded, not knowing what to say to him. Long moments pass by before he shifted in his seat and scooted closer to you. He reached his hand out slowly, as if expecting you to reject his advances. You flinched, but stayed motionless as he caressed your cheek. “I never wanted you to find out this way, Y/N.”

“I don’t hate you for it, if that’s what you’re worried over.” you forced a smile.

“You’re lying and I know it.” he sighed and leaned back.

“Can you blame me for being frightened like this?”

“No, I can’t. And I don’t blame you if you decide to walk out of here and never talk to me again.”

“Will you be okay?” you asked.

“No.” he admitted. “It’s happened before. But I’ll find another lover eventually. Maybe tomorrow, maybe six hundred years from now.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” you rolled your eyes.

“He smiled as you stood up and walked out of the kitchen together your clothes.


End file.
